The Two Sides
THE LEGEND OF THE TWO SIDES _________ THE CLUE ------------------ CHAPTER0 The shadow leapt across the dark room, cloaking the two figure’s faces. The room was dark, and the only lights striking it were the small torches on the ceiling. All of the walls were rocky, and mud was messily spread all over them. There were no large openings anywhere in the room, except for a gaping hole in the ceiling, with a ladder resting on the ground and rising up out of the cave. The sound of dripping water filled the cave, even though there was no water visible. The two people climbed down the ladder, saying nothing; and making no sound, except for the slight echo of their feet hitting the metal ladder. When the figures finally stepped on the ground, they started to talk immediately. “Julia, its over.” one of the figures said, clearly a boy. “John is breaking into your headquarters and Silvia has already broken in to the Omrist head-quarters.” A teen, who had black skin, was bald, and had piercing blue eyes, was speaking. His skin was covered with dirt and scratches, along with the girl leaning on the wall next to him. The girl also looked teen. She looked like she was adventurous, and “dangerous”, with her long, blond hair pulled back, tied with a rubber band. Her tan skin wasn’t too pale or too dark. The one thing that illustrated her “danger” was the blood splattered all over her skin, along with the loaded pistol, held by her side. “The Omrists are definitely dumb enough to get destroyed.” the girl said in her cold voice, which echoed around the room. “But we Imestrists aren’t idiots. We a have spy in your team, telling us all of your battle plans.” The girl stifled a laugh. “After today, you Famists will have one less member.” the girl continued. The boy gasped. “We can negotiate.” he said quickly. The girl smiled evilly. “Of course we can Bren,” Her voice went quiet and her smile got greater. “It’s just that I don’t want to.” The boy scowled. “If I die, I’m not doing it alone.” he said in a serious voice. The girl’s smile increased so much, the boy felt faint. “I don’t think you know where we are.” she said. The boy frowned. “We are in the middle of the jungle, in an old temple. There is nothing you can do to me.” he barked. The girl took out a small remote control, out of her dirty jean’s pocket. “Are you sure?” she said, laughing. The boy responded fiercely and charged at the girl. The girl dodged his attacks with swift elegance, and the boy, breathing hard stopped trying to attack her. “You- you liar!” the boy yelled, his face turning red. “If you Imestrists built a base here, I will go and tell my mates!” he finished. The girl downgraded her smile, down to a casual smile. “Did you remember what I said,” she said. “I’m going to kill you.” she said fiercely. She hit a button on her remote, and a grinding noise sounded, coming from the hole in the ceiling. The ladder started retracting upwards through the opening. The boy gritted his teeth, and tried his hardest not to try to throttle her. The girl flicked a switch on her contraption, and upgraded her smile again; a rustling similar to the one above the cavern sounded, but it was coming from the sides of it. Next, she walked up to the boy, standing in the middle of the chamber, and shoved him against the wall. Pieces of the wall were falling away, leaving strands of grass hanging from the uneven wall and making a huge ripping noise erupt. The pieces landed on the rocky floor; on top of the boy’s feet. In the same second, huge metal bars came rushing out of the walls. Before the boy realized what was happening, the bars had twisted and grown, so that they were squishing him against the wall. The reason he couldn’t just wriggle out was because, the bars were digging into his gut, and getting tighter by the second. The boy, the metal blocking his ability to yell, scowled and raised his hand in fury, almost purple faced. The girl smiled sweetly, but evilly at the boy, and flicked another button on her remote. “I have to leave now. This place is going to get burnt down, and I don’t want to die!” she said sweetly. “Oh, you can’t move! Pity, I cannot help you! The Famists might just need another leader.” The ladder rumbled down back through the opening, and then the girl walked over to it, still smiling sweetly at the boy. She climbed onto the ladder, and still holding on to it with one hand, pressed a button on the remote. The ladder was raised up, a little bit faster than the first time. Meanwhile, the boy had been struggling to get out of his restraints. But, to stop his struggles, another pair of metal bars had come out of the wall to grab his arms. Finally, after a minute of trying to find a way out, the boy knew his life was over. There was no way out. He relaxed and wept, tears running down his cheeks, falling off and soaking into the floor. After a few minutes, an extremely loud rumbling started to sound from above. The boy craned his neck upwards to try and find the source. He couldn’t find it, so he looked downwards at his feet, his stomach moaning in pain. Next, he saw a large object sail from the opening and fall to the floor, crackling like it was lightning. The boy looked closer, and realized it was a huge red, explosive, already lighted. It was dynamite. The boy gave his last prayers, to all of his friends in the Famists, and his family, who lived safe in another region. The only thing he was happy to die for was to see his dead sister, and all of his friends who had died in battle. The boy tried to plug his ears with the wall, and closed his eyes. The crackling sound got quieter and for a few seconds everything was silent. Then, a loud sound, the sound of the dynamite exploding, erupted into the boy’s ears. Fire filled the room, and the walls started to collapse, along with the ceiling. The boy couldn’t breathe, and he suspected he was bleeding, because his body hurt like it had never done so before. The last thing the boy saw before he blacked out and burnt into ashes, was smoke. Category:Personals